1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a computer method constructed for graphically and mathematically manipulating a VALLIAN/GEOMETRIC HEXAGON OPTING SYMBOLIC TESSERACT(V/GHOST) in a computer producing alpha-numeric or other input from which all pertinent mathematical and corollary data-base material is indexed and extracted and displayed.